Folken's Night Out
by Karasu2
Summary: This is a night Folken will not soon forget.


Folken's Night Out  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.  
  
Author's Note: This story idea was thought up last night during a conversation on msn messenger with my fellow author buddies Dueling-Wing- Goddess and Mystic Fanel. There for I dedicate this story to them. Hope you like it girls. ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Folken walked down the dark street towards the local Zaibach tavern, which had sort of become his home away from the fortress.  
  
"Hey Folken!"  
  
"Greetings Pebbles!" Folken nodded to the 350lb bouncer standing watch at the door.  
  
"Now remember Folken, be responsible in there. I ain't carrying your fat ass home again tonight!" Pebbles remarked as Folken passed him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Folken muttered. 'He says that every time,' Folken thought to himself.  
  
Folken immediately headed over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mr. Sunshine!" Gus the bartender smiled cheerfully at Folken.  
  
"Hey Gus!" Folken replied gloomily.  
  
"You're late, I almost thought you weren't coming!" Gus replied.  
  
"I had a meeting with Dilandau that ran late. I hate that kid!" Folken muttered.  
  
"Aw yes Master Dilandau, yeah he was trying to get in here earlier today. Poor Pebbles almost lost an arm trying to throw him out!" Gus replied.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like Dilandau!" Folken answered.  
  
"So what will it be tonight?"  
  
"Scotch!"  
  
"Coming right up!" Gus answered pouring Folken a glass.  
  
"Thank you!" Folken replied taking the glass.  
  
A half hour later.  
  
Folken was wobbling back and forth on his stool trying to keep his balance on the stool, while 10 empty wine glasses were sprawled around him.  
  
"sO aNyWaYs NoW vAn'S AlL pIsSeD aT mE aNd PrObAbLy WaNtS tO kIlL mE aNd... WhAT wErE wE tAlKiNg AbOuT?" Folken asked drunkly.  
  
"I asked you how the twins were? And you starting blabbing about only god knows what!" Gus sighed.  
  
"oH! yEaH tHe TwInS aRe GoOd!" Folken slurred.  
  
Gus slapped his forehead "Folken I think you have had enough scotch!"  
  
"hEy dOn'T... DoN't yOu Be TeLlInG mE wHeN I'vE hAd EnOuGh I'lL tElL YoU wHeN I'vE hAd EnOuGh!" Folken squinted his eyes. "tHe ThReE oF yOu!"  
  
Gus just sighed and shook his head.  
  
Another half hour goes by.  
  
"wElL I tHiNk It'S tImE fOr Me To Go!" Folken replied sliding off his stool. "tWeLvEs My LiMiT!"  
  
"You've had fifteen!" Gus pointed out.  
  
"wHaTeVeR!" Folken answered turning to leave.  
  
"Whoa there buddy were do you think your going? You haven't payed yet!" Gus reminded.  
  
"pUt It oN mY tAb!" Folken answered.  
  
"Now Folken don't you remember our little chat last week before Pebbles carried you home?"  
  
"nO!" Folken answered.  
  
"I told you, you are over your limited and I can not give you anymore credit until you pay me back!" Gus reminded.  
  
"OoOoOoH I sEe, WeLl CaN yOu CoVeR fOr Me JuSt ThIs OnCe?" Folken asked.  
  
"No I covered you last week!" Gus reminded.  
  
"bUt I gOt No MoNeY!" Folken answered.  
  
"Sure you do!" A Zaibach guard who just happen to be over hearing jumped in. "It was payday today remember?"  
  
"DaMn YoU mErCeR! I'lL kIcK yOuR aSs!" Folken shouted at the Zaibach Guard.  
  
"Hey, Hey no fighting in my bar! Now Folken are you going to give me the money like a good boy or am I going to have to call in Pebbles?" Gus asked.  
  
"I'm NoT aFrAiD oF PeBblE's AnD I dOn'T hAvE aNy MoNeY!" Folken shouted.  
  
"Uh-huh we'll see! PEBBLES!" Gus shouted to the door.  
  
"Yeah boss!" Pebbles answered sticking his head in the door.  
  
"Our friend Fanel here doesn't want to pay his bill, you know the drill!" Gus replied.  
  
"Right Boss!"  
  
"hEy, HeY PeBbLeS mAn HaVe I eVeR ToLd Ya HoW mUcH I lIkE yOu?" Folken asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"oH wELl HaVe YoU lOsT wEiGhT?"  
  
"No!" Pebbles then grabbed Folken and began to frisk him.  
  
"yIpEs YoUr HaNdS aRe FrEezInG!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Pebbles then reached into Folken's pockets trying to find his wallet.  
  
"I think I found it, I hope I found it!" Pebbles said to Gus.  
  
"uH-uH-uH! tHaT aIn'T iT!" Folken giggled.  
  
"Got it!" Pebbles answered pulling out Folken's leather wallet and tossing it to Gus.  
  
"nOw WhErE'd ThAt CoMe FrOm?" Folken asked pretending that he had never seen it before.  
  
"No dough huh?" Gus replied cocking an eyebrow. "You've got hundred bucks!"  
  
"nO, nO, nO tHaT's My LoTtErY tIcKeT MoNeY!" Folken pointed out.  
  
"Well now it's my money!" Gus answered.  
  
"BuT tHe JaCk PoTs Up To TeN MiLlIoN!" Folken pleaded.  
  
"I really couldn't give a damn, now get out!" Gus replied tossing Folken his wallet.  
  
"FiNe I'M lEaViNg YoU... yOu JeRk!" Folken replied turning to leave.  
  
"Ya see ya next week Folken!" Gus answered back with a wave.  
  
"YoU'd BeTtEr BeLiEvE iT!" Folken shouted back. "AnD tHiS IsN't oVeR mErCeR!" Folken hissed as he passed the Zaibach guard.  
  
Folken was just about to leave when a pretty girl caught his eye over by the jukebox.  
  
"sWeEt!" Folken said out loud to no one in particular as he wobbled over to her bumping into numerous men on the way.  
  
"hEy SwEeT tHiNg!" Folken addressed sitting down beside her.  
  
The girl turned to look at him and gasped.  
  
"L-lord Folken!" she gasped.  
  
"HoW dId YoU nO mY name?" Folken asked having never seeing her before.  
  
"Well I-" She was cut off.  
  
"YoU nO WhAt ScReW iT! Ya WaNnA cOmE bAcK tO mY pLaCe? Folken asked.  
  
"Really?" The girl asked smiling.  
  
"oH yEaH bAbY I hAvEn'T hAd AnY iN a LoNg TiMe, BeSidEs YoU'rE hOt!" Folken answered grinning.  
  
The Girl blushed. "You think so?"  
  
"Oh YeAh BaBy YoU aLl ThAt!" Folken answered.  
  
The girl simply smiled and shrugged. "Okay I'll go with you!"  
  
"ThAt'S gReAt BaBy, BuT dO yOu ThInK yOu CoUlD pAy ThE DrIvEr? GuS ToOk AlL mY MuLlaH!" Folken asked.  
  
"She just shrugged. "Sure!"  
  
"ThAnKs BaBe YoU'rE SwEeT, NoT LiKe GuS. HoNeStlY yOu'D ThInK a GuY WoUlD sHoW MoRe ApPrEcIaTiOn AfTer AlL It'S aLl My BuIsNeSs ThAt Is PuTtInG hIs KiDs ThRoUgH cOlLeGe!" Folken replied as they got up and left.  
  
The next morning in Folken's room.  
  
"Ohhhhh god!" Folken moaned just waking up. "I don't feel so hot. Man what happened last night? Geez it feels like Dilandau is going on a rampage in my head. Ugh I gotta lay off the booze!"  
  
Suddenly Folken felt the bed shift and an arm wrapped around him and a loud sigh from behind him.  
  
"Oh god!" Folken whimpered his face turning white.  
  
"Morning sleepy head!" Came a voice behind him.  
  
'Oh god, oh god!' Folken thought 'What have I done?'  
  
Folken slowly turned his head around to see who his new lover was.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DALET!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Charlotte ^_^ 


End file.
